Scruple (LD Stories)
Scruple '''is a child who is originally from the cartoon show - please see his official Wiki page ''here. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he contributes to creating the potion which turns Johan into a villain. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: He is a rather mischievous, sometimes downright rotten kid who became such a source of trouble for his teachers in the sorcerer's school that they decided to dump him on Gargamel to become his apprentice. He hopes to one day pass the entry exam and finally leave the hovel. In Fanon Criteria, he continues to live with Gargamel doing chores, abiding with heinous plans to catch the Smurfs, or insulting his master for his faults. And just like in the show, he tends to call him "Garggy" as a disrespectful acknowledgement - most of the time Gargamel does not react to it. As for Azrael, he is usually instructed to feed or bathe him, but now and then they get along and actually seem to share the relationship Azrael has (or once had) with Gargamel. Living With Gargamel Straight from the Wiki: The relationship he has with his master is rather tenuous since neither of them like being stuck with each other. He does help Gargamel out at times when they are trying to capture the Smurfs, though it sometimes seems he'd rather be doing something else. On many occasions, when Scruple happens to have a useful suggestion that Gargamel takes seriously, Gargamel takes credit for having thought of it. Role in the Story In The Reluctant Dark Knight finale fanfiction of Season 10, Scruple joins Gargamel on an expedition to the Smurf Village to destroy the Smurfs, but they are apprehended by Johan, Peewit, and Falla. They are forced out of the village and, along the way home, devise a plan to steal away Johan - as Scruple points out, he seems to be the leader of the trio. In order to do so, they must create a special potion composed of thirteen ingredients: *''6 Hellebore Seeds'' *''3 'Large Snails *''1 Dungeon Rat'' *''5 Ounces Wolf Hair'' *''3 Ounces Gravel Powder'' *''2 Triptear Weeds with Roots'' *''4 Grams Vulture's Blood'' *''8 Ounces Essence of Nastiness'' *''1 Pound Fresh Piranha'' *''2 Dragon's Teeth'' *''3 Grams Enchanted Carraway'' *''5 Ounces Evil Root'' *''1 Frozen Heart'' During the time spent gathering items and actually making the potion, they do not interact with the heroes. It is not until Chapter 6 that they complete it and embark on a mission to find Johan. They learn about King Gerard's Grand Ball and set off to crash it in disguise thanks to two vials of liquid with transformation properties - Scruple is made to look like Peewit, so as part of their plan, he must get rid of the real court jester. Once they enter the castle and part ways, he manages to knock Peewit out and hide him in the Storage Room in the kitchen, bound and gagged in a potato sack, right before Johan appears. He runs away, leading the knight out into the courtyards where he wears him out (and even trips him), but he is caught and interrogated when Johan discovers he isn't his real best friend. Scruple strings him along a phony story about being a victim of an evil master planning to kill the boy-king, and begs for mercy with the claim that he had no choice but to obey. He fools the knight and says he will be happy to point out his master, but first he needs some water - "all that running wore me out." Johan agrees, so he races back into the kitchen where he finds Gargamel (dressed as a servant) waiting for him. He gives him two chalices of water - one for his apprentice and the other containing the potion for their victim - when suddenly they are caught by the Clockwork Smurf who threatens to inform the king of their treachery. While Gargamel distracts him, Scruple seizes the doll in a sack and ties it before tossing it into the Storage Room with the other captives. Then he races outside with the cups where Johan is waiting and gives him the one infected by the potion. They chat and drink for a few minutes, and then Johan coughs, stating that "the last of it tasted like liquid rubber from the swamp!” and suddenly he uncovers their veneer. Knowing that it's too late to change his fate, Scruple leads him to Gargamel back inside. He proceeds to cut a deal with him: once their disguises wear off and they are caught by King Gerard's guards, he is to vouch for their innocence and lead them out of the castle himself or be overpowered, being persuaded that his master can manipulate the potion to work on his command. Johan accepts the terms and ends up taking them half the distance of their hovel and the King's castle. Once untied from the saddle and Gargamel tells him to come by in the morning for a task, he and Scruple walk home. The next day after Johan sets off to gather six Smurfs, he and Gargamel create something to trade with; by the time the knight returns, a vial of purple liquid is ready for use and exchanged for the knapsack. While his master works out the trade, Scruple stays inside to clean up (which he takes no pleasure in doing) and complains to Azrael until he hears a strange commotion going on outside. He stops what he's doing and exits only to find Peewit and Falla on-scene. Immediately he attacks Falla since she is interacting with Johan, but she throws him to the ground with strength he didn't expect her to have. Then the sun sets and he takes pleasure seeing Johan in pain as the potion blackens his heart, but it lasts only a minute - his master is nearly struck by the nanny goat, but jumps out of the way in time. They get a laugh out of her hitting the door, and then bare proud witness to Johan interrogating Falla with a piece of broken glass against her skin to keep her still. When he finishes and walks up to them, Gargamel applauds his first act of sedition and leads him into the hovel, telling him they will clarify a few ground rules. Scruple follows, also commenting on the display: "the suspense was killer!" Numbuh 404's Season 11 Episodes Scruple remains the sidekick to Gargamel, but now takes the place of Peewit in Johan's eyes and they often are seem together on-and-off unruly adventures. This section will be elaborated upon once the season takes off! Appearance Scruple is about the same height as Peewit (3'4 1/2" feet American measurement), but slightly chubbier, has pale skin with freckles on his cheeks, and standard black eyes. Underneath his dark blue hat is "a load of orange hair" as one commenter put it, and he has a dark red cape with a scarf-like hold concealing his neck. His long-sleeve shirt, skirt (for lack of a better term), and leggings are lavender while his shoes match his hat. Voice Actor(s) He was originally voiced by Brenda Vaccaro, so that's going to continue to be his voice actor; after her would most preferrably be Tara Strong. During chapter 9 - and part of chapter 10 - of RDK he is voiced by Frank Welker while disguised as Peewit. Trivia *His name is taken from a word meaning honesty, restraint, and ethical behavior - some things neither he nor Gargamel are really known for. *Underneath his hat, he has wilder hair than normally visible, and his hat somewhat resembles the Smurfs' style. *There is a rumor that he is Gargamel's nephew, but no specific evidence has proven this to be true. In Numbuh 404's accounts, they are not related. *He and Peewit are in the same age range (9-11), and he met Peewit in Season 7 - though it is unstated, they recognize each other in the beginning of RDK. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is ten years old. *He first appears in "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" of Season 10, but his major role is in RDK. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:RDK Stories Category:Humans Category:American country accents Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations